Glowing
by thyrtjeex
Summary: Kaila has been living in Beacon hills for her whole life. Together with her best friend Isaac she just lived her life. She knows everything about him and he knows her better than he knows himself. But one day everything changed for Kaila. She and Isaac fall in love, but will their love be strong enough to survive Isaac s new werewolf life? an Isaac/OC love story.
1. summary

**_this is a teen wolf fanfic by me. The story starts off in season 2. I do not own Teen wolf, I do own my character Kaila._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Glowing Summary:**

The 16 years old girl Kaila has been living in Beacon hills for her whole life. She has a best friend; Isaac. He is a very sweet guy. They tell each other everything, this is why she knows everything about him and he knows her better than he knows himself.

One day everything changed for Kaila. She Finds herself attracted to Isaac. she realizes it when she wakes up, just out of the blue. The way he smiles, his beautiful eyes, she likes every detail of him. Of Course she was planning to tell him. She doesn't how or when, since it could ruin their friendship. But what does she do when his father dies?

On some night Isaac tells her a very big secret. A secret which is different from all the secrets she knew about him. Apparently, she fell in love with her best friend who turns out to be a werewolf. GREAT. Together with him she ends up in some fairytale werewolf world, only this isn't a fairytale. This is real life. Can they survive this new life?


	2. Chapter 1: It is happening again

I was standing next to my car, waiting for Isaac to come. We always drove home together. Since he and I lived in the same street.

"Kaila!" I recognised Isaac's voice behind me and turned around.

"Why did it take so long for you to get here?" I asked. " You are 10 minutes late, young man." I faked a British accent while saying that last sentence.

"I'm sorry, mi lady. Practise was taking some longer." He responded with a fake accent as well.

I grinned. "My accent is better." I exclaimed.

"Nope, mine is." He exclaimed back.

"Mine will always be better! I'm a master in faking accents, you know that!" I said with a quasi-shocked look.

"Okay, so maybe you're right but-"

"Nothing but!" I sticked out my tongue. "Now, let's go home. I'm tired." I finished the conversation.

He nodded.

I drove us to my house. Which was the closest to school. Although his house was only 3 houses further than mine, it was still the closest. We were alwais augmenting and complaining to each other about that.

"Are you coming in or going home?" I said when we arrived.

"I need to go home, otherwise I'll get in trouble." Isaac said while looking at the ground.

I gave him a worried look. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I really need to go now. See you tomorrow!" He tried to avoid other questions.

"Bye Isaac!" I waved at him for a minute and then I turned around and opened the door of my house. I ran to my room and opened the window. This was some kind of ritual, when I got out of school I opened my window.

I turned on the radio and listened to the music while searching for my sketchbook. Most of my free time was spent on drawing. I really enjoyed it. When I found my sketchbook I sat down on the chair of my desk. I turned up the volume of the music and started drawing.

* * *

It was 19.30 when my phone rang. I walked to my bed, on which my phone was laying. While taking a look on the screen I answered.

"Kaila here." I said.

"Kaila? Hey, it's me, Isaac." I heard through the phone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. He never called me at this time.

"It's happening again, what can I do?" He whispered.

"Ehm.. Stay at mine tonight? My mom got me a new horror movie." I said before I added. "Take some sleeping stuff with you. I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay, see you in some minutes." He said. I could clearly hear the relief in his voice.

I ran to the visitors room and got a mattress and sheets. Luckily I had a lot of patience because it took me a while before everything was finally in my room. When I was done I wanted to sit down on the bed. But then the bell rang.

I opened the door and saw Isaac standing in front of me with a bag full of stuff. One of his hands was covering his eye.

"Come in!" I said. "I've already made your bed. You sleep in my room." I dragged him upstairs to my room. "You can leave your stuff over there, in the bathroom."

"Thanks for doing this, you're the best friend ever." He said.

"You're welcome." I sat down on my bed. After Isaac was done he sat down next to me. "Let me see that." I said when I saw that he was still covering his eye. He dropped his hand so that I could see his eye.

"Oh my god. I'll get some ice." I said when I saw the huge bruise on his eye. I ran to the kitchen and got an ice pack from the fridge. With the ice pack in my hand I went upstairs again.

"Here, this will help." I said when I handed the ice pack.

I knew it was better not to ask anything. Isaac and I knew everything about each other. We shared everything, already since we were children. Even about home-situations, which were pretty private for him. I didn't have to know what happened. All I knew is that when something happened, I had to be there for him. That was just the way it went. He had nobody else.

"Let's watch that movie where I told you about." I said to distract him and myself from what happened.

"Yeah, what is the title?" He asked me.

"Ehm, wait. Oh it is called the last exorcism."  
I told him.

"I've seen that movie. It's pretty bad. Nah, who cares. Let's watch it." He replied.

Isaac was right. The last exorcism was a bad movie. We were laying in my bed. Just talking about random things, the movie was way too boring to watch. It was 23.45.

"It's pretty late, we should get to sleep. School tomorrow." I said.

"You're right." He said. "I'll go to my own bed." He said while climbing out of my bed.

"Night bro."

"Goodnight." He answered.

It was in the middle of the night when Isaac woke me up. "Kaila? Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Dreams." He answered with just one word.

"Alright, come over here." I moved so he could lay next to me. I felt how Isaac lay down close to me. We cuddled up together, just like when we were children. When we had a sleepover and one of us had a nightmare, the other would comfort him or her. Just like brothers and sisters would do, that is a good comparison. We were practically brother and sister.

"Sleep well, Isaac." I said with a smile, knowing he couldn't see it.

"Good night." I heard a whisper as an answer. Together we fell asleep in my bed.

* * *

_"Mom! Look! It's a bird!" I yelled while looking out of the window. There was a huge bird on one of the branches of a tree._

_"I can see it, Kaila. Big birds are beautiful, don't you think? Oh, and are you coming with me to the playground?" My mom asked with a smile._

_"Oooh! Yes!" I ran to the hallway and put on my shoes. My jacket wasn't needed because it was summer._

_Once we were at the playground my mom sat down on a bench. I looked around and ran towards the swings, one of them was already taken by a boy._

_I sat down on the swing next to him. "Hello!'' I said to the mysterious boy._

_''Hey." he said back while staring in front of him._

_"What's your name?" I asked, fascinated by the boy._

_"I'm Isaac. Who are you?" This time he was looking at me. The first thing I noticed was that he had beautiful eyes._

_"I'm Kaila. Where are you from?" I knew I asked too many questions, but Isaac was interesting. It was like his mind was somewhere far, far away. He looked like a nice boy, though._

_"Nice to meet you, Kaila. I live some streets away from here. And you?" He said as he smiled at me._

_"Me too. Do you wanna be friends?" I asked him._

_"Yeah, that'd be nice, I guess." He smiled at me again._

_"Cool!" I was happy about my new friend. He and I were just sitting on the swings and talking until one of us had to go._

_''Ehmm, Kaila? I need to go home." He said._

_"Aww, stay some longer!" I said with puppy eyes._

_"No, I really need to go. I'll get in trouble if I don't come on time." He told me while avoiding my eyes._

_"Well, okay then.." Strange..._

_"Bye! I'll see you around!" He said while walking away._

_"Bye Isaac!" I said while watching him walk away and waving. I was wondering if I'd ever see the boy with the beautiful eyes again._

* * *

It was seven in the morning when I woke up next to Isaac. I dreamt of when I first met him. I still knew that I really wondered if I'd ever see him again. Luckily I did, I can't imagine a life without him. It was pretty weird, back in the time that I was little. Random asking people if they wanted to be friends, I did what made me happy and I had no worries.

I took a look at Isaac. He was laying curled up like a cat and it was kind of adorable. Plus, he did look good without a shirt. Very good, to be honest.. Uh what did I just think? Well that was awkward.. For some minutes I just sat there, not wanting to wake him up. But then I realised we had to go to school.

"Isaac? You need to wake up." I whispered.

He sighed. "Hmm?"

"We have to go to school. Come on."

"Oh, yeah, school. I'll be up in a few seconds."

"Yeah sure. How are you feeling?" I asked while looking at his bruise, it was already looking better.

"Honestly, I do feel better than yesterday." He said with a smile.

"Your bruise is already less uhh, purple than it was yesterday. It is getting better." I said. "But I really need to get ready. I'm not that fast, you know. Plus, I need to do my makeup."

"Why? You look good already!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Hah, not funny." I said with a cranky face. "You're my friend, you are supposed to say things like that."

"No, I meant that. You do look good without makeup." He sat straight up and looked at me with a serious face.

"Uhh.. If you say so.." I blushed. Him saying something like that was kind of sweet.

I made my way to the bathroom with my outfit in my hands. When I came back Isaac was still laying in my bed.

"Stupid! You need to get out of the bed and get ready!" I exclaimed.

"Try and get me out." He said with a grin.

"Enough." I said. I ran towards him and tried getting him out of my bed. I pulled his arms, his legs, nothing helped. He was steady as a rock.

"Why can't I move you? fatass." I said, clearly irritated.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Yeah, you heard that right. I said fatass." I said with a grin.

''Come over here." He ordered me. I slowly took some steps towards him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"NO, NO. Stop that!" I exclaimed.

He started poking and tickling me. I laughed.

"STOP THAT, OH MY GOD! ISAAC!" I screamed in between the laughing. "ISAAC! NO, YOU KNOW I CAN'T-" I couldn't stop laughing.

"What did you say about me?"

"THAT YOU ARE A VERY GOOD FRIEND!" I screamed.

"I can't hear you!" He said with a grin.

"YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER! LET ME GO!" I laughed so hard and then he let go.

"You're a jerk." I said with a grumpy face.

"I love you, too." He said with a grin.

I ran to the mirror, brushed my hair and did my makeup while Isaac finally got out of bed and managed to put on some clothes.

"You look beautiful, I'd kiss you if I were your boyfriend." he said with a blush.

"Thanks bro, unfortunately I don't have a boyfriend. I guess you make me way too boy-ish." I said. It was cute what he said, though.

"Is that meant as an insult?" He asked me.

"If you weren't my friend you'd be so-" I said with irritation in my voice.

"Is that meant as a threat?" He said with a smile. I couldn't stay mad at him for that. Screw you Isaac, Screw you and your cute smile.


	3. Chapter 2 pt1: got to tell you somethin

I was sitting in my room trying to find something to do, since Isaac had to work. Suddenly my phone buzzed and twitter lighted up. I scrolled through my timeline and noticed that Jackson was bored as well. On some weird way me and Jackson were very good friends so I decided to call him. I dialled his phone number and waited.

_"Hey Kaila!"_ I heard his voice through the phone.

"Hey Jackson, you have something to do tonight?" I asked.

_"Uh not really, I was about to call Danny to ask him the same, to be honest."_ He answered. Danny was Jackson's best friend, and a friend of mine, too.

"What about a movie night? Just the three of us?" I suggested.

_"Yeah, sounds great, I'll ask Danny if he wants to come. What time and place?" _

"What about my house, in an hour?" I asked.

_"That's okay, and do I need to bring anything? Food, drinks?"_

"Yeah, could you bring me some Ben&Jerry's? I'm totally craving it." I answered.

_"Kaila, you and I both know that you always crave Ben&Jerry's, you have a serious addiction. I suppose you want the usual flavour?"_ He said.

"Yeah, but we are talking about some delicious ice-cream, okay? And yes, I want my favourite; Cookie Dough."

_"okay, that's true. However, I'll see you in an hour. Bye!" _

"Right, see ya!" I said before hanging up.

That was done, my evening was saved.

The doorbell rang so I walked over to the hallway and opened the door.

"Hey hey!" I said with a big smile. In front of me were Jackson and Danny, both of them with Ben&Jerry's in their hands.

"Surprise! We have 3 buckets, one for each of us!" Danny said with excitement.

"Yeah, we kinda 'craved' it, too. What food do you have available?" Jackson said.

"The usual; popcorn, chips…" I said, not finishing my sentence.

"Is that all?" Danny asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Like we have tiny stomachs, a man's got to eat, don't you think?" Jackson joked.

"Yes I have more, but I though you couldn't handle a pizza hawaii." I said while I tried to keep up my serious face. Unfortunately, I failed at that

"Pff, screw you Kaila. You know guys can't say no to pizza." Danny said.

"You know I can't resist like any type of food and you still give it to me. What's the big deal?'' I said.

I gave both of the guys a hug and led them into my living room. They kicked out their shoes and let themselves fall on the couch, just like they would do at home.

The boys were very good friends of mine. You could find them a lot at my place. I've always been 'one of the boys' and I guess that's why was the only girl who was friends with the whole lacrosse team without having one of the players as a boyfriend. Yeah, I don't know..

"So, which movie are we going to watch?" Danny asked.

"Well, uh, I haven't really thought about that, to be honest.." I answered.

"In that case, I have an excellent movie to watch." Jackson said. the expression on his face said enough, he was thinking of some scary, dirty horror movie.

"Or we could watch a cute movie?" I suggested. I didn't really like horror movies.

"As long as it's not the notebook again, I'm okay with it." Jackson said.

He was probably sick and tired of watching the notebook with Lydia. I couldn't blame him, it must be pretty annoying for a boy.

We decided to watch LOL. I know it's not the best movie ever, but I liked it a lot. Did that even make sense? Hmm, that made no sense at all.

After the movie ended we talked a lot. Danny came with all this gossip and Jackson obviously talked about himself and sports, just the usual. Suddenly Jackson got called by his mom. Well, it´s not really his mom, since he is adopted.

"Hey.'' "Yes, I'm at Kaila's." "Yeah that blonde girl." ""Really? Oh, Yeah. That's okay. Bye."

"What was wrong?" I asked.

"They want me to come home, since we have school tomorrow, eh, this morning." He answered.

"Morning, huh? What are you talking about?" I asked a bit confused.

"Oh shit, It's 3 o'clock in the morning!" Danny exclaimed after watching his phone.

"Well, I guess you guys should go then.." I said. The boys nodded.

"It was a lot of fun today, Kaila. We should hang out more often, you're always busy with Isaac." Danny said while we walked towards the front door.

"Yeah, why is he your friend anyway, we're so much cooler." Jackson added.

"Jackson!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, sorry. But Danny is right. We should hang out more often." He said.

"You're right. We'll see." I agreed while opening the door.

"Well, got to go girl!" Danny said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. See you around Kaila!" Jackson said as he took some steps back.

"See you guys tomorrow! Bye!" I said with a little smile. After that I closed the door quietly. It was nice being around my boys again.


End file.
